


Seven Deadly Sins vs Nine Heavenly Virtues

by taecupandtae



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecupandtae/pseuds/taecupandtae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and Angels never cross paths in their lifetime. Until a certain jewelry appeared that could shake the balance between good and evil.<br/>Disclaimer : I do not own the names of the characters. Any similarities in the plot is just pure coincidence. Thank you :)<br/>Rated because of the swearing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slow when it comes to updating so bear with me u n u and forgive my crappy plot.

Seven Deadly Sins : JB ( Envy ), Mark ( Greed ), Jackson ( Lust ), Junior ( Pride ), Youngjae ( Wrath ), Bam Bam ( Gluttony ), Yugyeom ( Sloth ) 

Humans believe that in this world, there’s heaven and hell. They also believe that angels and demons exists. Angels portray purity and demons portray sins. That’s how the 7 sins was born.  


“Yo, Yugyeom! Bring me food!” Bam Bam hollered at the Sloth demon, who is currently snoozing on his throne. “Take…your own..food…” Yugyeom droned, blinking blearily at the Gluttony demon. “Damn, I should’ve known not to ask you, stupid Sloth.” Bam Bam grumbles, vanishing off to find Lust to feed on. “You’re….the stupid…one…Gluttony..” Yugyeom replied long after the older demon disappeared.  


“Come on, play with me guys!” Jackson taunted at Jaebum and Youngjae, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips. “Shut up, Lust, go fuck some succubus, it’ll help, since they like you better and not me.” Grumbled Envy. “Awww, you’re no fun, hyung.” Seeing that seducing Jaebum didn’t work, Jackson turned towards the Wrath demon. “Youngjae, play with me?” the Lust demon tried, using his powers to try to seduce the younger demon. “Fuck off before I get really mad, hyung.” Youngjae’s eyes blared red, glaring at the cowering demon who hid behind Envy. “You’re no fun, Youngjae.” Jackson pouted and disappeared to find Bam Bam.

a/n : a short introduction of the seven deadly sins first :) I put the sins onto the members out of random, it has nothing to do with their real personalities.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the Nine Heavenly Virtues. Yes, there are nine I've done a little research but do correct me if I'm wrong :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow when it comes to updating so bear with me u n u and forgive my crappy plot.

Nine Heavenly Virtues : Nayeon ( Temperance ), Jeongyeon ( Sensibility ), Momo ( Charity ), Sana ( Friendship ) , Jihyo ( Patience ), Mina ( Diligence ), Dahyun ( Kindness ), Chaeyoung ( Humility ), Tzuyu ( Chastity )

Where’s there’s evil, there’s always good. If Hell has his seven sins, then Heaven has her nine virtues. Beautiful angels, people call them. They’re the exact opposite of the seven sins.  


“Jihyo, what does this word mean?” Momo moves over to the angel of Patience with a book, pointing at the word ‘Chastity’. Jihyo laughed softly “It’s Tzuyu, Momo unnie, it means purity, the opposite of lust.” The angel of Charity then chuckled along. “I knew it, I was just testing your patience, Jihyo.” “Ah, you were? I never knew.” Jihyo laughed again.  


“Hello little birds, let’s be friends!” Sana giggled at the birds on the tree reached a hand out. The birds then flew onto her finger and start chirping happily. “Making friends again, Sana unnie?” Dahyun walked over to the angel of friendship, smiling. “Yeah! Aren’t they adorable?” Sana smiled, the birds chirping along with her. “They are.” The angel of kindness reaches out to stroke one of the birds’ feathers, earning a soft coo from the feathered animal.  


“Wow! Berries! Nayeon unnie, Jeongyeon unnie, can I eat them?” the youngest angel, the angel of Chastity, pointed at the berries on the table, smiling at them. “Sure, Tzuyu, but not too much okay?” Nayeon, the oldest angel, the angel of Temperance, approved. “I agree with unnie, Tzuyu, it’s best if you don’t eat a lot, it’s almost dinner time.” The angel of Sensibility, Jeongyeon said as well. “I won’t! Thanks!” Tzuyu beamed and plucked a few berries to eat.  


“Mina unnie? What are you doing in here?” the angel of humility, Chaeyong said to the angel of Diligence, who is currently holed up in their house, studying. “Oh! Hello Mina! I’m just studying for our angel exams next month, unlike you, I’m not that smart.” Mina joked and Chaeyong smiled. “Thanks for the compliment, unnie, but I’m just like all of you, I’m not that smart.” She replied humbly. “As expected from the angel of humility. Now, care to help me?” Mina chuckled, patting the chair beside her. “Sure, I’d love to!” Chaeyong replied and moves to sit with the older angel.

a/n: I may be wrong about what the sins and virtues mean. Please correct me :) The virtues are not based on the member's real personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda corny- I'm not that good at this I apologize.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering~  
> JB ( Envy) vs. Dahyun ( Kindness ), Sana ( Friendship )  
> Mark ( Greed ) vs. Momo ( Charity )  
> Jackson ( Lust ) vs. Tzuyu ( Chastity )  
> Junior ( Pride ) vs. Chaeyoung ( Humility )  
> Youngjae ( Wrath ) vs. Jihyo ( Patience ), Jeongyeon ( Sensibility )  
> Bam Bam ( Gluttony ) vs. Nayeon ( Temperance )  
> Yugyeom ( Sloth ) vs. Mina ( Diligence )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are unbeta'ed so they may be grammar and spelling mistakes ^^;;

Centuries ago, after a war between the angels and the demons, a charmed bracelet was left hidden in the human world. If this bracelet falls into the wrong hands, the world would come to an end. If it was in the right hands, world peace would ensue. So, the seven demons and nine angels were sent to find it in it’s recent location, JYP High School. They would have to blend in with the humans for their safety.  


“Junior! Where the hell are my socks?!” Youngjae roared at Junior, who raised an eyebrow at him. “Excuse me? Last time we checked, I’m two years older than you, rascal!” the Pride demon roared back, red melting into his eyes. “Damn it! Shut up and get ready, and some please wake Yugyeom up before we’re late..AGAIN!” Jaebum grumbles as BamBam disappears into their shared room to wake the sleeping demon. “Jackson! Put on some makeup on your neck will you? Those marks would get you in trouble! Didn’t I tell you not to sleep with anyone during the weekdays?! And Mark! Stop buying pencils! We have millions of them thanks to your greediness!” Jaebum sighed, ‘I’m living with a bunch of idiots.’  


“Rise and shine girls! Time to go to school!” Mina called to her eight sisters. Being the first to wake up, she would wake the others up after she finished her morning routine. “Good morning unnie!” Tzuyu yawned and smiled sleepily at the older angel. “Good morning! Now go get ready, Tzuyu” the older angel smiled and went off to wake the rest of the angels. After all the angels are done with their morning chores, they all set off to enrol into their new school.  
-At School-  


“Okay class! We have seven new students in our class today! Please welcome them!” the homeroom teacher, Ms Lim, told the class of 3-A. “Oh! I hope they’re good looking!” whispered a girl to her friend. “I hope some are girls.” said a male student. When the seven students stepped in, the whole class was in shock. “Oh my, he’s so handsome! The blonde one!” “Oh, she’s beautiful! The brunette over there!” murmurs began arising among the students. “Now class, quiet down! Let them introduce themselves.” Ms Lim said.  


“Hello! I’m Hirai Momo! Nice to meet you all!” Momo smiled and waved. “Hi guys! My name is Minatozaki Sana! Let’s be friends!” Sana giggled at everyone. “Hi! I’m Myoui Mina! I hope we can get along well.” Mina waved and offered a sweet smile. “Uh..hello! I’m Zhou Tzuyu, please be nice to me.” Tzuyu smiled shyly and bowed slightly. “Okay, that’s for the girls, now the boys.” Ms Lim said and gestured to the three boys.  


“Yo! The name’s Jackson Wang, don’t fall for my charms, ladies.” Jackson smirked. “Hey! I’m Mark Tuan! Nice to meet all of you.” Mark smiled and waved. “Hello guys! I’m Kunpimook Bhuwakul, but you can call me BamBam!” BamBam grinned at the students. “Wonderful! Now you can pick your seats, students.” Ms Lim said and gestured towards the classroom. The three demons immediately moved to the back of the class while the four angels chose to seat at the front of the class.  
  
-In another class-  


“Alright! We have five students joining us for the year. Please welcome them!” Mr Ok, the homeroom teacher of class 3-B announced. “Come on in!” When five students entered the class, the students’ reactions was the same as the students in the class 3-A. “Alright calm down and let them introduce themselves before you all fawn over them.” Mr Ok joked and gestured to the students.  


“Yo! Name’s Jaebum, you all can call me JB, nice to meet y’all!” Jaebum grinned, shoving his hands into the blazer of his jacket. “Hey! I’m Jinyoung! You guys can call me Junior.” Junior flashed a small smile at the students. “Hi! I’m Park Jisoo, but you can call me Jihyo!” Jihyo smiled and bowed at the class. “Hey! I’m Im Nayeon, let’s be friends!” Nayeon showed her signature cute smiled at everyone. “Hello! My name is Yoo Jung Yeon, let’s get along well!” Jungyeon waved. “Okay! Please take a seat guys! Be careful of touchy hands!” Mr Ok joked again, earning laughter from the five students and also the whole class.  
  
-In the next class-  


“Okay class! We have four new students joining us today! Please welcome them!” Ms Bae introduced to her students of 3-C with a smile. “Come on in!” As the four new students stepped in, the reactions was expected, just like the two other classes. “Introduce yourself please.” Ms Bae gestured at the students.  


“Hi! I’m Kim Dahyun! Let’s be friends!” Dahyun smiled and waved at the students. “Hello everyone! My name is Son Chaeyong and I hope we can get along!” Chaeyong bowed slightly with a grin. “Alright, now the boys.” Ms Bae said. “Hey! I’m Choi Youngjae, it’s a pleasure to meet y’all.” Youngjae smiled. “Hi, I’m Kim Yugyeom. Nice to meet you guys.” Yugyeom nodded with a slight grin. “Very well! Please choose your seats and we’ll start today’s lesson.” Ms Bae said and turned to the blackboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got7 is us when we go to school ._.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're just looking for the bracelet. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow when it comes to updating so bear with me u n u and forgive my crappy plot.

“Hey! got any information about that bracelet?!” Yugyeom yells at Jaebum over the cafeteria noise during lunch. “Nope! Boss just told me it’s in this god damn school!” Jaebum replies to the younger demon. “Oh! Let’s go hunt for it?! It could be somewhere sacred!” Mark joins in the yelling conversation. “You’re the smart one, hyung! Let’s get out of this annoying place!” the seven nod their heads in unison before leaving.  


“Unnie! Let’s go find the bracelet!” Tzuyu smiles excitedly as she sits down next to Jihyo in the school garden. “Has mother give you any clue about the jewelry, Jihyo?” Nahyun asked curiously. “Sorry to disappoint you girls, but the only information I have is that the bracelet is in here and the seven sins are here as well.” Jihyo said gravely. “What? The seven sins are here too?” Momo gasps and frowns. “In that case, let’s go find it before they do. I’m guessing it’ll be in a sacred place.” Momo tap her lips as she thinks. “Sacred? Hmm…oh! The small chapel near the library!” Chaeyong said. “You’re right! Sisters, let’s go.” Jihyo said as they set off to find it.  


-Chapel-  


“Yo Mark hyung! Are you sure it’s in here?” Jackson called out from behind the benches as they searched the chapel. “I’m guess so! I mean, it’s a magical bracelet right? It must be here” Mark said. “It must be here.” Momo said as she pushed the chapel doors open. Hearing the chapel doors open, Jaebum raised an eyebrow and turned to Junior. “I thought you jinxed the door so it wouldn’t open.” He whispered. Junior looked at Jaebum with a troubled expression. “I did.” He whispered. “The spell wouldn’t be broken unless we break it or..” Junior trailed off. “Or if angels touched it. Shit! Boss told me the nine virtues are here too, I guess they came to look for the bracelet.” Jaebum said. “You put a spell on all of us right? Can they see us?” Jaebum asked again. “No, they can’t.” Junior replied. _‘Don’t let them leave the chapel, Mark hyung! You’re the closest to the door, count the number of people entering! If it’s nine, tell me.’ _Jaebum communicated to the other demons using telepathy._ ‘Got it, dude.’_ Mark replied as he counted the girls entering the chapel. _‘1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9! JB! Nine girls.’ _Mark told Jaebum.  
__

“Sana, do you feel anything out of place?” Jeongyeon asked the other angel. “Now that you asked unnie, the door was jinxed.” “Jinxed? But only a demon could jinxed something.” Jihyo answered. “Yes, they’re demons in here. Tzuyu, can you feel anything?” Jihyo asked. “Give me a minute.” Tzuyu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “seven.” “seven?” Mina asked as she looked around. “The seven sins. They’re here.” Dahyun shivered. “Of course we are, my sweet girl.” Suddenly, a male voice rang through the small hall. Startled, the girls turned to see seven boys standing in front of the closed chapel door.  


“How do you do? My lovely angels?” Mark smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cliffhanger yay \o/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actions starts here :D  
> I just made up the whole counterpart thing eheh bear with me~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written during Twice Ooh Ahh era and Got7 If You Do so Momo still has blonde hair and Mark has somewhat dirty blonde hair i guess

“Well, well, well, the nine little angels are here. Oops, where are my manners?” Mark smirked, giving the nine girls and bow, erupting laughter from the six other demons. “Nice to meet you all.” Mark jeered. “Leave, demon, we have no business with you.” Momo retorted, a frown settling on her face. “Hey, I know you.” Jackson piped up. “You’re one of the hot chicks that got transferred into the same class as me, guess I’ll have lots of fun.” Jackson licked his lips. “Control your hormones, Lust, we can’t scare our pretty guests away now, can we?” Jaebum grinned, holding onto Jackson’s shoulder. “Back off.” Jihyo spat, moving forward to shield her sisters. “Looks like we have a protective one, right, hyung?” Yugyeom sneered at the girls.

“We know you seven have information of the bracelet, that’s why you’re here.” Chaeyoung said, glancing warily at the seven boys in front of her. “Bullshit, we know nothing about it so would you nine oh so kindly get lost?” Youngjae growled, eyes glowing bright red. “Chill, don’t go on a killing spree, you’ll get us caught.” Junior placed a careful hand onto Wrath’s shoulder, attempting to calm him down. “We’re not leaving this place until we find the bracelet.” Dahyun said, shaking her head. “Fan out, search everywhere.” Jihyo said as the girls dispersed, moving around the small chapel. “What the- stop them! Don’t let them find it before we do. Sloth! Slow them down if you can’t stop them.” Jaebum ordered. “Got it.” Yugyeom drawled, reciting a spell under his breath.

_‘What? Why am I moving so slow? What is this?’ _Mina frowned as she noticed that her movements were slowing down._ ‘Sloth! He slowed us down. But I think I can fix that’_ Mina grinned, reciting a charm to break the spell. _‘Damn it! That angel broke my spell, So I’m guessing she’s Dilligence, my counterpart.’_ Yugyeom cursed lowly, moving closer to the said angel, who was currently searching under a statue.

_‘Unnie!’_ Tzuyu panicked, moving over to try to warn the older angel, who was oblivious to the fact that Yugyeom was making his way towards her. But before she could even cover a distance, Jackson appeared in front of her, causing her to stumble. “Where do you think you’re going, sweetheart?” Jackson smirked, reaching a hand out in attempt to grab the young angel. “S-stay away from me!” Tzuyu backed away, frowning. “Oh don’t worry my dear, all you would feel is pleasure.” Jackson cackled, eyes glowing a sickly red as he moved forward. But as he reached out to touch the angel, a force sent him flying back. Groaning in pain, he raised an eyebrow at the horrified girl. _‘Chastity, fuck,I should’ve known.’ ‘L-lust, he was lust, that’s why he couldn’t touch me, I’m his counterpart.’_ Tzuyu thought.

While chaos was erupting at the front, Momo had found a hidden passage behind an angel statue, quietly, she crawled into it, blinking at the surroundings, as the passage got wider and higher, she had managed to stand up, going down a flight of stairs. Little did she know, a pair of red eyes was watching her every move, following her in the shadows. _‘Looks like this angel found something, I could follow her and let the others know later.’ _The shadow grinned manically, following the blonde angel quietly.__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update as fast as i can~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter. i'm busy TT

Momo ventured down the dark hallway, her eyes flashing a soft blue to help her see. The demon trailed silently behind her, watching her every step so he won’t miss out anything. Momo blinked and turned to a corner, with the boy hot on her heels. _'Someone’s here, I can feel it!'_ Momo frowned, turning her head to see nothing but her own shadow. _'Shadow? This place has no light source at all! One of the demons must’ve followed me.'_ “I know you’re there, show yourself demon!” Momo hollered into the darkness. “You’re smart, angel.” The shadow slowly morphed into a man, blonde hair somewhat gleaming in the dark hallway. “Why did you follow me?” Momo took a step back, ready to fight. “Easy, angel, I just wanted to know where you’re going. Can’t let a pretty girl like you wander off alone right?” Mark smirked, leaning against the grimy wall.

“Gluttony! Stop the goddamn girl please?!” Jackson roared as he tried to free himself from the charm Tzuyu placed on him. As counterparts, neither one of them could hurt each other but they could cast spells and place charms on their partners. “On it!” BamBam called, turning on his heels to give chase to the young angel. “Not so fast, demon.” A bright voice sounded behind him. BamBam turned around to see a brunette standing behind him. “Fuck off, can’t you see I’m busy?” he growled. “Tch, language. And I’m going to teach you to mind your own business.” Nayeon said, fingers wiggling towards him, chanting a charm under her breath. “Oh I don’t think so, angel.” BamBam smirked, casting a spell on the girl before she could. _'I can’t move! What’s going on?!'_ Nayeon struggled, only to find it completely useless. “Next time, my little angel, make your charms shorter? That way you can get me.” BamBam blew a kiss at the brunette before vanishing to aid his hyung.

“Leave me alone.” Momo growled, eyeing her opponent warily. “On the contrary, little miss, we both know that you can sense the bracelet, so take me to it, hm? Or your pretty friends will suffer in my brothers’ hands.” Mark smirked, moving closer to Momo and tilts her chin up roughly. “Never. My sisters are strong and I will never submit to a lowly creature like you.” Momo’s eyes flashed a bright blue, in contrast with the demon’s fiery red before jerking away from his touch. _'She’s my counterpart, I can’t hurt her or I’ll risk getting hurt myself.'_ Mark gritted his teeth and refrained his inner demon from lashing out onto the blonde angel. “I’ll make you a deal then, angel.” Mark started. “Show me the bracelet and we’ll leave the nine of you alone.” Momo raised an eyebrow at the man. “No, I know you can sense it too. You’re my counterpart. Why need me?” Mark chuckled and ran his cold fingers down the angel’s warm cheek. “Because, my little angel, unless your boss didn’t tell you, the key to finding this goddamn thing needs an angel and a demon.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter ahead because i just started college and is very busy TT

“Because, my little angel, unless your boss didn’t tell you, the key to finding this goddamn thing needs an angel and a demon.” Mark snarled, clear annoyance in his eyes. Momo’s eyes widen as she tried to recall if Jihyo or any of the high angels had spoken about this, but she couldn’t remember. “You’re lying.” Momo spat. “Oh why my angel, we may be demons, but we don’t lie.” Mark smirked, inching closer to the blonde angel. “You will help me find this gem, or I will make your life a living hell.”

“Unnie, where’s Momo unnie?” Dahyun asked Jihyo after they managed to drive the demons away. “I don’t know, the last time I saw her is when we were in battle with the demons.” Jihyo said with a frown. “She’s in the basement.” A soft voice called. The remaining seven angels turn towards the youngest brunette, her eyes glowing a soft baby blue. “There’s another presence there, Momo unnie isn’t alone, someone’s down there with her.” Tzuyu said, brows knitted together in concentration. “The last demon.” Chaeyoung piped up. “I remember now, when we drove them away, there were only six of the demons, the last one must have followed her down while his brothers are occupied with us.” The short haired angel explained. “We have to find her, she could be in great danger!” Nayeon exclaimed. “I’ll lead the way.” Tzuyu said. “No, if we went down, the demons will follow and she’ll be in even more danger.” Jihyo stopped the others, frowning. “I know it’s risky, but I’m positive Momo unnie could defend herself, but we’ll stand by and rush in if she needs help.”

“So, do you accept my offer, little angel?” The blonde man questioned, eyeing the smaller girl in front of him. “No. I won’t.” Momo deadpanned, pushing the demon away. Mark stumbled a little before regaining his balance. _She may be small, but her strength isn’t._ He thought as he sauntered closer again. “How about this, you help me find the gem, but during the process, I wouldn’t hurt you or your sisters, and in return, you wouldn’t hurt my brothers and I. Sound cool?” the taller male offered again. Momo pondered for a while before looking up at the demon, nodding. “Alright. But on one condition.” She offered. “Fine, I’m all ears. What’s the condition?” “I get to tell my sisters the plan, but I assure you I will not let them interfere. The same goes to you and your brothers. Do we have a deal?” The blonde angel held out her arm to him, raising an eyebrow. “Fine, we do.” Mark nodded before reaching out to grab her hand, shaking it. “If I go back on my word, the bracelet is yours by default, the same is to be applied to the angels.” Mark said again. “I accept your offer and its conditions.” Momo nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter~

“Momo!” Nayeon exclaimed when she saw the younger girl appear from the opposite corridor, face solemn and mouth set in a straight line. “Momo, what happened? Did he hurt you?” Jeongyeon said, checking if the blonde had any injuries. “I’m fine, he didn’t hurt me, but I have something to discuss with you guys.” Momo said, looking ahead where a shadow was standing, its eyes narrowing at the said blonde.

  
“What?!” the eight girls exclaimed staring in disbelief at the silent angel. “So, he made a deal with you?” Tzuyu asked quietly, her brown eyes bright with fear and confusion. “Yes, and on one condition that none of the others could interfere with the deal. If the deal is ever to be broken by either of us, the bracelet would be given my default to the other side.” Momo murmured, glancing at her right hand, where a mark is beginning to form. The events from the pass hour began flooding into her mind.

  
_“Ouch!” Momo hissed before she pulled her hand away from Mark’s. Glancing at her palm, a small mark the shape of the moon began forming in the middle. “What did you do?” Momo growled, her blue eyes snapping in fury at the now smirking demon. “Me? Nothing. I just gave you a little present to remind us of the deal.” Mark held up his right palm and there was a mark of the sun engraved into it. “If this mark disappears painlessly, it means our deal has ended which means we have found the bracelet. Shall it disappear in agony and suffering, one of us had broken the deal.” He smirked, waving at the angel before disappearing._

  
“That mark, I’ve seen it before.” said an old angel when she saw Momo’s palm. “You have made a deal with a demon, haven’t you honey? The last angel that did had suffered a great amount of agony, he had broken the deal, it was a nasty sight.” the old angel said, shaking her head. “Did he die, grandma?” Momo asked, furrowing her eyebrows. “Oh no, a demon’s deal will only torture, not kill, but I had seen people that never suffered. It means the deal ended well.” The old angel provided.

  
“You’re a tracker angel, Momo unnie. Only you can find the bracelet. But why didn’t you tell us?” Jihyo asked, her eyes swimming with curiosity. “I didn’t know either, that demon told me. Counterparts possess the same skills and powers, that’s why we can’t hurt each other. He was a tracker demon, created by Lucifer himself to track down lost souls and rouge demons. And now, the bracelet.” Momo sighed, slumping into her seat. “I guess I was the same, except I don’t track lost souls, I track fallen angels.”

  
“So, you made a deal with the little bitch didn’t you?” snarled Jackson as he stalked around the hall, glaring at Mark. “Watch your tongue, I’m older than you.” Mark snapped, eyes blazing red. “Quit it, both of you, we have better things to do than sit here and squabble like brats.” Jaebum grumbled, standing in between the two demons. “Now, the deal, what did you say?” Jaebum asked, raising an eyebrow at the older. “I told her that we would find the bracelet together and you bastards will not interfere with the mission.” Mark huffed, kicking his legs up onto the table. “If any of you interferes, we will not get the bracelet as it will be given to them by default, same applies to the angels.” Mark explained further, eyeing his brothers' expressions. Jaebum’s mouth was set in a hard line, his eyes narrowing at the said man. “How sure are you that the little bitch can find the bracelet?” Yugyeom asked, clearly unamused that they had to work with the angels.

“She’s a tracker, created to hunt down fallen angels and to find that damn thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll update as quickly as possible-


	9. Chapter 9

_‘Where are we heading to?’_ Tzuyu murmured as she followed her sisters who are busy trailing behind Momo in their dreams. They had drank the water from the dreaming spring and are now following the blonde haired angel down the dark hallway under the chapel. _‘I don’t know, wherever Momo unnie goes, I guess.’_ Jihyo said as they came to a stop when Momo stopped, although they know Momo could not feel nor hear them, and they could not touch her. Just when they were wondering why she had stopped, a tall blonde figure appeared and smirked at them, particularly at Momo as he can’t see them as well.

“You’re here. And alone. Good job.” Mark smirked as he leaned closer into the blonde angel as she took a step back. “So did you. I can’t say that I’m not impressed.” Momo countered as she folded her arms over her chest, raising an eyebrow at the taller male. “I can’t let you goodie-two-shoes angels grab the bracelet just like that, boss man would kill me.” Mark chuckled and turn towards the wall, pressing a palm against a few spots before grinning as a stone gave way. “Come on, I think it’s this way.”

_‘You sure they won’t see us?’_ Jackson mumbled as he followed the duo into the secret passageway along with the other boys, looking around. _‘Yeah. As long as we don’t stray out of the shadows, they would not sense us.’_ Jaebum said as they creeped along the darkest parts of the hallway, cautious and quiet to avoid being detected by Momo and losing the bracelet. _‘If we get caught, it’s your idea.’_ Junior hissed as they weave through the hallway, silently hoping that they could get an idea of where the bracelet is hidden.

“It’s near, I feel it.” Momo sighed as her head started to spin, stumbling straight into Mark’s sturdy back. “Hey! Watch i-“ Mark’s words were cut off as he collapsed to the ground, going unconscious in mere seconds. Momo following suit and collapsing beside the blonde demon. _‘Hey! What happened to them? They were fine ten seconds ago!’_ Yugyeom exclaimed as he moved closer, inspecting the two unconscious beings on the grimy ground. _‘Don’t know, it could be that the bracelet’s powers were too overwhelming, or-‘_ Bambam trailed off, gulping as he stared at them. _‘-or the deal recognized that we broke it, since we followed them.’_ Jaebum murmured, staring at the marks on the palms of Mark and Momo, _‘the symbol of the sun and the moon, what was that bastard thinking?! It’s a vow of pain and agony if broken.’_

_‘Unnie!’_ Tzuyu cried as Momo collapsed in front of her, tears springing to her eyes as she tried to touch her unconscious sister. _‘You can’t do that, Tzuyu. You know it.’_ Mina said solemnly, her face grave as she stared at the palms of the two unconscious beings in front of her. _‘Let’s wake up, we have to inform Mother Angel about this’._ Mina said as her form disappeared, the others following suit as they return to reality.

_‘Let’s get out of here and see what boss man has to say about this situation. If we’re lucky, the deal isn’t broken and we may still stand a chance of getting that bracelet, come on.’_ Youngjae said as his shadow wavered and vanish into thin air, the rest of them following suit. _‘You idiot, you better know what you’re doing.’_ Jackson sighed as he vanished, following his brothers back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update asap~


End file.
